Thank you
by Whateversz
Summary: He may have been a pervert, sarcastic, a joker, but he was serious. At least when it came to her. It's over, they're gone and everyone's well I guess satisfied. But fate doesn't work like that. You don't choose, it just happens. And of course, she just so happens to come across a letter... IzayoixKuroUsagi T for slight language and just in case...blah blah blah...


Hello! So yea... I see this anime/manga/LN didn't have many stories on here... And since I'm such a huge fan for this anime/manga/LN, I just HAD to write something. Of course it's the mainstream couple of IzayoixKuroUsagi! I love them together, they just fit so well. I added a lot to this. So I hope you like it. It might seemed rushed, it may have some grammar issues... But that's cause I'm lazy. Having multi-chap fics would just keep people waiting too long if they end up liking this. So yea hope I ain't waste your time and you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Yea...duh...anyway...

* * *

_**Thank you...**_

Just because a person jokes around doesn't mean they're not actually serious…

Words, actions; both of these are always being done 24 hours, 7 fucking days a week. To enjoy these constant annoying things we describe as words and actions, we must toss in a bit of humor from time to time; in some peoples' cases, more than the average person. Then again, what's really the average on someone's humor?

And even though these actions and words might be done with constant humor, with a side of sarcasm; as much as an oxymoron as it may seem, well is, the implied meaning, or should I say intent, can indeed well be as serious as possible about anything for the matter.

With that explained, let's get to why this was even mentioned in the first place; love. Izayoi Sakamaki is quite a special case. He may be human, but he's super-human. He defies the boundaries/limits that are placed on the human body, physically. But that doesn't mean he isn't smart, because as shocking as it may seem, he's quite brilliant.

His personality, he's the cool, arrogant type. He acts stuck-up, perverted, care-free, hot-blooded yet cool-headed… He's in all meanings of the word, _**badass**_. Although he may be badass, his personality, a lot of the time, is too strong for anyone to _see_ past. Sadly, simply, he's quite misunderstood. No one ever actually took the time to get to know the real him. Not that his usual acting is fake, but that's only half it. The other side no one knows about is only shown to one other whenever he gets the chance.

That person, that special someone to him is Kurousagi. Yea, that may be a weird name but that is her name. She's a rabbit in the world known as little garden. She was the one who brought Izayoi to this world. She needed his power to save her community from extinction. She did have others, but honestly, without him, it just wasn't good enough. He's ridiculously strong. He's her savior, their community's hero… But as all heroes are, he's …deep down…lonely.

He wasn't looking for a reward for his actions, he only truly did it to kill time and have fun. Even though mid-way he started to care for everyone deeply, still, no reward, was completely fine. The only thing he wanted was for Kurousagi to love him back. Her ears, her skirt, her hair, everything…just everything about her were stunning. Her tones of speaking, her anger, facial expressions, the way her hair changed color to a beautiful pink when angry, was too cute for words to honestly describe.

She's perfect the way she is now. She may nag a bit, but she's a woman, what woman doesn't? Plus if they don't nag, it purely means they don't even remotely care. No matter how selfish she was to need and want Izayoi to always use his powers, get him into danger, fight, etc., all for no reward; she was always kind and caring about his well-being. She always made sure he was fine with no injuries. That he was always given a meal and especially, especially not bored. She did it because it was right, it was the least she could do, but most importantly, because she wanted to.

And that, all of that, that's what he, from the bottom of his heart, loved about her. As ridiculous as this may sound, it was probably only half of the things he loved about her. If he were to list everything, he thinks it might take a life-time to list them all. That's how much he fell and is in love with her.

He of course gave her signs of when he was serious about his feelings for her, especially when alone. Thankfully since he was so blunt and had a certain feel/look to him when he was really being serious, she could easily tell. But still, since she's so hard-headed, and Izayoi's so _promiscuous,_ she denied his, even her own feelings and rejected him… Every single time… So of course after a while, since they did everything there was needed to be done for them in little garden, Izayoi gave up.

It's not his style, but he can't take the rejection anymore. He stopped talking to her for a while too. He fought and fought all day long to distract himself. He cried after finally beating the last maou; because he knew that since everything needed to be done, was done, it was time to leave. He couldn't even gaze from afar, let alone cherish and love from afar… How cruel the world was when you finally came across something you couldn't fight to win for. How excruciating the pain is when you love someone and can't have them… How the world just fucking works…

So the night they were to depart form little garden, he left by himself without a goodbye for anyone. He found the way to go back himself with a tip from a friendly maou. He left nothing behind for anyone in little garden to remember him by. If you want to remember, then you're gonna have to choose that yourself and forever hold onto the memories you shared with him while there.

That way; as painful as it was for him, even though he wanted happiness for her, as much as he wanted happiness, he also wanted despair and anguish. So he decided because he loved her so much, that he'd play one last cruel game; remember me if you can…

But what he didn't know was that he left something else behind. He didn't know it of course since he forgot about it long ago, but it was there, in the corner of the desk in his room. It was a letter, a letter he wrote long ago on the day she rejected him when he seriously confessed his love to her. He wrote everything he wanted to say in that letter to her. He even added how he can't stop crying and how it's ruining the paper as he wrote. He told her how he wish she remains happy yet just a bit of unhappiness, especially if she ever stops for a moment to think about him.

So that whenever she does think about him, it's in the form of regret. One of, if not the most prolonged emotion a species with a conscious could ever hold onto. This way, this sad pitiful way, is the only way he thinks he could ever get her to acknowledge his existence and seriousness for eternity…

That letter was going to be something that'll change his world forever. For better or worse, no one knows, but change is destined. After having a few years gone by, she, Kurousagi, finally went into the room Izayoi stayed in. It wasn't so dirty since the children cleaned it every other month but somehow it seems they missed a spot. That spot turned out to be paper, that paper turned out to be inside a torn envelope, and that paper was what brang tears to her eyes as soon as she opened it.

She somehow knew what it was by instinct. She dropped it at first but quickly picked it up and read the contents. She cried the entire way through and clutched the paper so desperately on her chest. See even though two years have gone by, she never, not once, thought about her first love. Yup, as obvious as it is, of course it's none other than Izayoi Sakamaki. She everyday kept asking, while looking at the sky, why? Why didn't you say goodbye? Why did we stop talking? Why did we part so bitterly…? Do you hate me now…? Were you serious about loving me? I'm so sorry….

She finally got her answer. She finally got what she's kept asking for. She's finally got closure… Wait was this truly closure? If so, was it the closure she wanted? She decided to finally stop listening to her fucking brain since it's kept failing her over and over. She let her heart finally decide. After only a moment, she could feel even more tears forming. She knew she wouldn't ever be able to forget him. She now knows that if she doesn't go to get him, that feeling of regret she has now, wouldn't ever be able to even compare to the amount of regret she'd feel by not going after him now.

She was always the one being chased. She was always the one being showered with love and affection in many shapes and forms. He was the one to never receive anything. And the something he wished for most that was actually mutual all along, was again selfishly not given to the hero, _her hero._ Now, after all this time, she's going to be the one chasing, she's going to shower him with love and affection, and she was going to make up for what she's owed him for 5 years…

After a week of gathering the things she needed, would need, and of course information needed so she could be brought to Izayoi's exact world. (Since there's many parallel worlds and what not) As soon as she's arrived, she noticed the weather is quite cold, so it must be winter. Good thing, since its winter, wearing a hate would be perfect since she obviously has rabbit ears. So she throws on some tight black jeans, some cute looking boots, a tan sweat shirt with a white jacket, and lastly her black hat. She heads off to where Izayoi should be located. With her instinct, animal like sense of smell and hearing, not to mention the items she possess, with a few new ones she's obtained from a powerful friend; she proceeds to her fulfill her wish.

It takes her a while since its cold; she's new to this planet so obviously she got lost a bit but, she's finally found where he is. Of course it's a building, but it looks like something called a school, since it has many kids with the same similar clothing underneath their jackets and hoodies. As she sees it's probably time for them to leave, since a lot of them are now coming towards the exit, she immediately spots him. It's supposed to have been 3 years since they've seen each other, but she almost forgot about how faster little garden's time is compared to earth. So he doesn't look different except that now he's a bit taller and more muscular. Which to her, is a great thing, obviously seen at how love-struck she is when looking at him.

Although that was cut off immediately due to the fact that she sees some really cute girl run to him and attach herself to his arm while smiling and talking happily towards him. The thing is, as despairing as it should be, it isn't the biggest problem. The biggest problem is his face, his _eyes…_ His eyes look so dead… They look like they were frozen in place and forced to lose all color that was held within. They looked tortured, saddened. For what, she didn't know yet, but she knew he must've been like this for a while since it's not going away at all no matter what he does/that girl says.

It frightens her to the core - it's enough to hurt emotionally, on a deep level. It almost makes her want to cry because how can the person she love, now look as if life has already ended for him. She can't move and her head is down so of course no one could see her face. But even if he couldn't, there's no way he'd mistake her identity.

He's a super-human after all. As soon as he could tell who that girl at the entrance was that was just staring at him, now almost running away; he ditches the girl next to him and runs as if his life depended on it. Thankfully she hasn't noticed, because since they're equal in terms of speed to each other, with her having a head start, if she changed her hair color and decided to seriously run, he'd never catch her.

Finally catching up to her, with delicacy, since he could possibly rip her arm off like a twig, he grabs her arm and spins her around to face him. He sees tears on her face staining and freezing up into mini icicles due to the snow; he feels his heart and body just swell and choke up. He's overcome with nerves but doesn't let even the slightest hint show on the surface, because, seriously, it's just not his style.

"Kurousagi…" His voice is quite detached and low. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here let alone to my location/school?"

She can't answer because she's scared. She doesn't know what to say anyway. Words can't form. She can't think straight. But as she almost completely blanks out, she feels something crunch within her clothes. She touches it on the outside and realizes it's the letter he wrote. She reminds herself that she's come to a decision, she has her resolve, and she's here to owe him what he deserves…what she wants…

"Izayoi-s-san… I'm… I'm here beca-…" Her voice cracks and a tear falls… She curses herself mentally on why and how pathetic she truly is. She's undeserving of such a great man who's fought for her happiness… But she must do something. If she doesn't, she'll swallow up herself in regret and die even if she's still alive…

So she grabs the letter and slams it into his chest. It of course wasn't a hard slam, nor could it ever even hurt him, but she does it in a way that clearly tells him, 'please know what I'm trying to say'…

He grabs it and his eyes of course widen. His heart thumps way too many times but is accompanied by the immense emotion of pain and agony. He asks why and how she has this. Has she read it, why does it even matter now. Are you here because of this, answer me… The least you can fucking do is answer me!

After that last loudly yelled question was asked, she finally, finally said something…

"Yes! Of course I'm here because of this. I love you! I really love you! I always have! When I found this, I couldn't stop crying! I realized how serious you were! I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you but I was afraid you were really just joking! I didn't want to be hurt by you. I didn't want to lose you at all. I just wanted to be with you. I wanted you to stay. But then we stopped talking to each other… Then you l-left m-me… You…you didn't even say g-goodbye… I was lost and so hurt and thought you must've been playing with me if it was that easy for you to leave without a word… Then I found the letter and finally just stopped listening to my head and started listening to my heart. If I didn't come here with the help of everyone, I would've regretted it for the rest of my life. I didn't want to prolong what you deserve and wanted anymore. I selfishly gave and took away everything. I didn't even give you something that was mutually wanted. You never asked for anything in return, for everything that you fought to give and protect for me. I believe I even gave you those eyes you have now… I just wished and hoped that if I came here that you could forgive me and let me give you what you wanted, maybe still want most in this world. Something I should've given you 5 years ago… I'm sorry Sakamaki… But for the last time, as selfish and undeserving I am… Can I ask you… To let me give you what you wanted all these years ago…?

If anyone's ever heard a confession, by God was this one… How she wasn't out of breathe after that hell of a long speech, was a shock in its own to be honest. But that was the least of Izayoi's worries at the moment. He's embarrassed by hearing something as small as his given name being called. He's nervous and confused. He's so deeply hurt from all those years of being rejected and denied. It took him so long to _get over_ her. And in the end, he never really did. He finally got to the point where he'd only think of her every so often.

He didn't need any sleeping pills to go to sleep peacefully. He stopped agonizing over his long unrequited, well what he thought, actually should just be his unrequited love. He wants to do nothing and walk away to teach her how bad she hurt him. How it is to be ignored when you're this seriously in love with someone like this. But he also wanted to snatch her, pick her up, kiss her and her tears away, and eventually just marry her.

But he can't do it. He's honestly scared. He doesn't know why either. He has too many emotions circulating at once. What should he do…? Times passing by… The wind keeps blowing… And her… She's still there, desperately waiting for an answer, more preferably a positive one…

"You come here, after all this time, with a crazy long confession and expect me to listen to all that, while also demanding an answer on the spot? You honestly have got to be kidding on how selfish you could possibly be. You hurt me… You cast me aside as if I were really just some joke, a lame fucking pun. You deserve to be left standing here alone with me not even saying any of this. You should know what it feels like to be treated as nothing by the person you love most. I want to leave you here… To hate you and forget you…"

She looked as sad as someone could get. She had more tears forming and looked as if she was mouthing off I'm sorry after every sentence Izayoi spoke. She clutched her chest and held on tight so that the pain would keep her awake and focused. She wanted to face whatever Izayoi's decision is… She wants to hear it for herself and attain closure, regardless of the ending… But as soon as she was just about to fully accept the despair and try to smile it off, she heard what she really did want to hear. And also, saw something she thought she'd never see…

While crying, Izayoi finished his response…

"But… I-I can't do it… I can't fucking hate you… I can't forget you. I love you so god damn much. I can't stand how much I love you. I couldn't ever forget you. I stopped enjoying anything fun. I stopped laughing, even smiling. I didn't even feel bored anymore. There was just nothing… I can't believe that I had to struggle with this for years and you just come along and win me over in a matter of minutes… I'm always chasing you… You finally chased me, but it was easy… I don't want you to be sad… I want you to be happy, so happy that it could kill… I want to be happy with you. I endured everything for you. I won't accept your apology yet. I want you to prove it to me… The day I forgive you will be the same day I marry you… And I'm not letting you take back anything you've said. I'm not letting you run away. I'm never going to leave you. So please… Please don't…don't ever leave me…"

He was leaning on her now… He needed to feel her. Her warmth after all these years was the same. It sent him on edge yet gave him the feelings comfort, that he's safe and he doesn't have to fight nor worry. He was able to be optimistic and naïve. He could enjoy being a kid with her, while being a man to protect and cherish her. He could own what he wanted most in this world and not have to share it with anyone. It was his and solely his. He could forever have it and receive the same love and affection in return. He can call it his, and have the evidence to prove it with just a look at her hand. He could achieve his dream of living in a Cinderella tale without it ending at midnight.

He could finally, just simply fucking be happy.

"Sakamaki, again I'm sorry and don't worry, I won't ever leave you. And since you're never going to leave me, it looks like we'll be together for a long, long time... Although... As happy as I could be about that, I'm also quite sad… You're such a pervert!"

"Oi! Read the mood! Don't say something like that in the middle of this… Geez… Ahhh forget it… But remember you're not forgiven yet…"

"I know… I won't be until I say I do, huh? Well that's fine. I'm looking forward to it."

As they finally said all that had to be said, they finally, after 5 damn fucking… FUCKING LONG years...kissed. They kissed for a long time. They exchanged more words and promises. They shared each other's love and affection. They gave each other more reassurance that they'll, no matter what, be happy now and forever after…

With just one last thing to do, Kurousagi takes out something from her jacket and uses it to prepare to have them transport back to little garden...

They, of course eventually settle down and finally get married. As they were to say I do, Izayoi also added a, "I accept." Of course she wanted to retort with a thank you but all that came out were tears. So instead, she initiated the kiss and _told_ him... As they finally let the other get air, they walk off to go enjoy their honeymoon. Something Izayoi can't wait for if I might add.

"Kurousagi.."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

…...

The sudden sound of high-pitched laughter could be heard. And Izayoi wakes up and realizes where he actually is.

"Anata, are you awake now? You were sleeping for quite a while. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so happy. So I decided to just sit next you and watch the kids in your stead. But what were you dreaming about, you looked so happy… It wasn't something perverted was it?!"

"Hahaha. No, just something important that happened."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"The day I proposed to you when you came for me..."

Even though it was initially quite a sad thing, after years passed, with two kids along with them; it was now something they both cherished so much. So of course when she heard him say that, Kurousagi smiled, along with them also sharing a kiss.

"Thanks for watching the kids while I was asleep. Kyousuke! Aoiusagi! Let papa play too! Come here! Don't run away! ..."

As Kurousagi stared at her husband running after their kids, with him catching their daughter while picking her up to hug/swing her in the air; with their son trying to beat him up to save his sister… She smiled and felt a bit of tears form the corner of her eyes and out loud, yet lowly said...

"Thank you for accepting me. Thank you for loving me. And most of all… Thank you for being born… Sakamaki..."


End file.
